Not what we expected
by LinkXDarkLink00
Summary: Levi and eren are best friends, what will happen when levi and eren get drunk and spend the night together as levi learns erens secret one that could destroy their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

I stood there staring at him again, I knew full well he would never notice me at least not the way I wanted him to.

"Oi, Brat pay attention before-" his words were cut off with a ball hitting me square in the face making me fall flat on my ass. Laughs erupted from our group making me glare over at that horseface Jean who had obviously hit me on purpose.

"that happens …again." Levi breathed his hand over his mouth as he tried to muffle the laughs falling from his lips.

"Oh fuck that hurt." I groaned as Levi offered his hand to me a sweet smile on his face one that was only reserved for me. I stared at him in awe for a moment his beautiful obsidian hair was swaying in the wind framing his gorgeous silver eyes. I smiled up at him clasping my hand around his wrist as he pulled me back on my feet.

"Eren, your nose." Levi said immediately letting my hand go and crinkling his nose in disgust. Surly enough there was a stream of red flowing from my nose. I instantly pushed the sleeve of my tan wings of freedom sweatshirt to cover it, giving Levi an apologetic stare. He simply shook his head as he rolled his eyes letting me know I was forgiven for almost dirtying him with my blood. Levi is my best friend we tell each other everything.. almost everything. There is a secret I've been keeping, one Levi would hate me for.

"Oi you little shit, hurry up I need to get you to the nurses office." Levi said tugging on the sleeve of my hoodie dragging me all the way back to the nurse.

"tch, she's not even here." Levi sighed as he plucked a few Kleenex from the box on the nurses desk. He came over moving my hand pressing the Kleenex to my nose as he tilted my head back. I watched as Levi held me like that, I tried not to blush as he held one hand behind my head supporting it while the other steadily pressed against the stream of blood.

"Be more careful next time brat." I nodded as Levi finally pulled away wiping my nose down before he threw the Kleenex away and squirted some hand sanitizer on his hand spreading it all over his hands. I wasn't all too surprised though Levi loved being clean, he despised anything dirty, people would constantly make jokes that he bathed in Windex.

"Thanks Levi." I said as I stood staring down at him with a bright smile. He clicked his tongue impatiently before sliding his arm through mine as we walked through the halls all the way back to our lockers. _Levi and I always did stuff like this, we cuddled and had sleep-over's, while Levi knew I was gay he'd act as defense against any girls who'd come near me wanting anything more than I was willing to give. I will admit when I first Levi about my sexuality he avoided me and ignored me until I made up a lie about being in love with Erwin a friend of Levis. After that Levi became comfortable in front of me again making it easier for us to be near each other. Now we are inseparable and I wouldn't have it any other way although I wish Levi could know my feelings as well as return them._ We reached our lockers quickly taking our stuff out and striding out to Levis car.

"Oi, want to go to my place and get drunk?" Levi said never taking his eyes off the road speeding past my house before even giving me the opportunity to answer. Its not like I would turn him down anyways I simply nodded my head leaning my head on his shoulder as he gently patted my head.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got to his house we took off our shoes and left our bags at the door.

"brat, the hoodie hand it. I'll go wash it for you." I smiled pulling it off of my body and handing it to Levi who walked to his laundry room with it. I pulled my black tank top back down where it had gone up with my hoodie. I plopped myself down on the couch awaiting Levi to return with our alcohol. When he sat down next to me he was wearing just his pajama pants making my heart skip a beat. Levis body was amazing, despite his size he was pretty muscular obviously taking good care of his body. He had broad shoulders each of his muscles perfectly chiseled making him look like one of those Greek statues. He leaned against me his skin was surprisingly warm, usually his hands are freezing.

He raises a bottle of red wine in his pale hands taking a long drink from it before offering it to me. I took it from his hands downing the bitter liquid handing it back to him as he took another drink. I felt nervous and scared all at the same time but I wanted this, Levi and I had never actually gotten drunk together so this was new. Soon the bottle was empty and I still wanted to get more drunk, Levi stumbled to bring back another bottle this time seating himself on my lap as we continued sharing our bottle our minds growing more and more hazy. I blushed as he wrapped an arm around my neck the other holding the bottle securely.

"Levi." I groan as he repositions himself on my lap so hes facing me. My whole body heats up instantly as I place my hands on his hips looking into those mesmerizing fucking eyes.

"Eren." He whispers huskily in my ear making my mind sober immediately as a shiver ran through my body at the way he said my name. My mind began screaming at me to pull away that something definitely wasn't right. But I couldn't bring myself to. I didn't want to pull away from his touch at this moment, so I did the stupidest thing in the world and the one thing I had wanted to do since I first laid eyes on Levi. I slowly cupped his face with both of my hands taking a moment to look at how pale he was compared to my caramel colored skin. When he placed his hands over mine it brought me back to what I wanted and without another word I captured his lips with my own.

 _Oh god he tastes so fucking good, he tasted of his earl grey tea mixed with the sweetness of the wine. If anything I was getting more drunk off of him than I had the wine itself_. He didn't break away from my kiss he slowly wrapped his tongue around mine gently sucking on it before biting my lips. _Fuck, I dreamed of this moment for so long and finally I would have Levi, he would always be mine._ I gripped Levis hair tightly feeling the strands of his undercut tickle my palm as I laid him down beneath me as I continued to ravage his mouth, my body settling between his legs. His tongue slipped into mine as we played around sloppily wrestling for dominance. His legs wrapped around my waist as his arms went around my neck, his hands found my hair as he tugged on it as he moaned into my mouth.

 _Acceptance? is that what this is? Maybe Levi felt something for me after all, because in all the time I've known Levi hes never not been in control. But right now, he gave me full control of himself, he was vulnerable and I wanted to make him mine. To be able protect him from the cruel world that we had been born into. I loved how his petite body felt against mine, the way he fit against me like a lost puzzle piece, the one I had been searching for, for so long._ _The way he slowly ground his excited body against mine making me whimper into our kiss._

"Eren, fuck me." He groaned as he pressed harder against my already hardening length. _That sound was the most beautiful sound I had ever fucking heard and I wanted nothing more than to make Levi produce that sound over and over._ Suddenly the severity of the situation hit me like a ton of fucking bricks. Levi was very fucking drunk, I was very fucking drunk but I knew I should stop that I shouldn't be taking advantage of Levi, but I couldn't will myself to stop. _I have loved Levi since I first laid eyes on him, I've worked so hard to keep him by my side am I willing to throw that all away for one night?_

"Eren, don't think just do it." Levi moaned getting impatient as he started rocking himself against me making me hiss at the sudden pleasure coursing through my veins. That's it…. I gave in to my desires as I let all thoughts fly from my mind as I picked Levi up by his thighs leading him back to his bedroom before throwing him on the bed. His silver eyes were filled with lust just like I would see in my fantasies. But this wasn't a dream, I could have him right now. Levi beckoned me with his finger making my body burn for him. Within moments I was back on top of him our mouths molding together as his hands tightened in my hair his legs wrapping back around my waist.

I love Levi and I know its stupid since we are both drunk but I want him I need to show him I love him. I licked his lower lip making him open his mouth granting me access to explore his sweet tasting mouth. Before long his tongue was mingling with my own as our kisses became more heated. Slowly he slid his hands under my shirt uttering a small moan as he slid it off of my body throwing it to the ground.

"oh Eren, you are so beautiful." the drunk raven muttered as his hand slowly skimmed down my abdomen before he met my gaze, his eyes looked like liquid mercury. I couldn't help but blush at his words that had made my heart flutter and my stomach fill with butterfly's. _im falling hard Levi don't you see that?_ I leaned my forehead against his as I slowly unbuttoned his jeans as I met his heated gaze, he helped me slip them off of him sighing content as his length was freed from its prison. I pressed a shallow kiss under his ear making him moan shamelessly as he unbuttoned my pants forcing them off of me. Once our clothes had been shed, I took a moment to admire Levis beauty. His body was pale but toned his muscles perfectly sculpted, I slowly ran my lips down his chest placing gentle kisses down his chest until I reached his already leaking sex. His excitement was evident and I was happy he was enjoying this so much. Slowly I wrapped my fingers around his length pulling a gasp from the beautiful raven beneath me. I froze at the beautiful sexy sound my body was shaking with need. His hand wrapped around mine making my hand move as he mewled and begged for more friction.

"Levi" I whined quietly taking his hand placing it over my own _"problem"_ making him rub it gently _._ He smirked forcing back on the bed making a scream erupt from my lips as his mouth engulfed me completely. My hands shot to his hair gripping it tightly as he continued hollowing his cheeks tasting every bit of me he could. Groans and soft moans were spilling from my lips as Levi pleased me continuing to bob his head as he took more and more of me. I forced him back already about to lose it, he looked up at me his cheeks pink and a string of saliva connecting him to me. He looked so beautiful and I knew I couldn't wait anymore, Levi too the hint forcing my wrists above my head as he smirked down at me. What he did next made me breathlessly gasp as he forced himself down on my length. This time we screamed together my back arching as I slammed my head back on the mattress gasping while Levi clawed my stomach his nails digging into my abs, his head bowed as we panted trying to get past the initial wave of pleasure. He's mine! finally all mine! my mind roared as Levi began to move on top of me slowly bouncing himself making me grip the bed sheets until my knuckles turned white. I wrapped my hand around his length stroking him to the pace he set making him throw his head back and moan.

"I LOVE YOU!" I cried out as Levi continued. He didn't say a word nor did he acknowledge mine he only sped his pace the only indication that he had actually heard me. In this moment I truly wished morning would never come. My body felt like it was melting into the rhythm Levi set making me curse myself for not trying this sooner.

"Eren….Eren…..Eren." He repeated my name faster and faster like it was a mantra, and I loved it. My name on his lips driving me over the edge as I reached my release at the same time Levi falling over the edge as he released on our chests falling on top of me. I held him close to me curling around him possessively. Levi finally was mine and I would make him love me, no matter what. With that last thought I fell asleep Levi underneath me.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi pov

I woke up to the sun shining brightly in my face, I couldn't help but groan as I tried to roll over but couldn't with a strange weight holding me down. I cracked my eyes open coming face to face with a sleeping boy, the same boy whom I had gotten drunk with last night….Eren. I pushed him off of me causing him to stir slightly before turning over and falling back asleep. I sighed at his laziness before sliding out of my bed. Fuck that kid was heavier than I remembered, then again I was usually the one atop his lap not the other way around. Without thinking I tried standing heading for the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower. Suddenly a sharp pain in my lower back brought me to my knees.

"Ahhh~" I groaned rubbing my bare lower back…. wait bare? I looked down seeing myself completely naked, did I really sleep with Eren on top of me naked? I was scared but I still let my eyes trail to Eren who was also naked. My blood ran cold as realization struck me hard shaking me to the very core. No….nononono… dear god no! I had sex with my best friend, my closest friend… I had sex with Eren. But im not even gay, why did this happen? why me? Anger flooded me as I tugged the blanket from the bed pulling it hard to cover myself. How could he, didn't he love Erwin? somehow that thought sent a small pang of pain through my chest.

"EREN!" I shrieked as loud as I possibly could, he shot up like a fucking bullet. A clueless expression adorning his face, then it came the look of guilt as he stared at me covering my lower body.

"YOU!" I hissed out walking over to strangle him or beat the shit out of him, or maybe even both.

"who the fuck do you think you are!?" His bright green eyes stared at me in shock, my anger fueling me even further I want to kill him for doing this to me.

"Excuse me?" Really? this asshole has the nerve to pretend like nothing happened.

"you fucked me" I hissed and his eyes hardened turning to stone.

"you were asking me to." he said softly his voice filled with guilt.

"I WAS FUCKING DRUNK EREN! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed making him wince looking anywhere but me. "I was drunk too Levi." my anger flared as he spoke my name.

"Obviously not drunk enough otherwise you wouldn't look so fucking guilty!" I gritted my teeth as he took a step closer to me.

"Levi please let me explain." his eyes softened making my anger fall a few notches.

"What is there to explain Eren?" I growled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"it's always been you Levi." I shook my head my mind wasn't processing what he was saying. I shook my head, please don't say what I think you're going to say, if you do ill lose it.

"I've always loved you." my jaw dropped, did he just confess his love after he fucked me? I calmly wrapped my blanket around my waist. Before I walked over to Eren, who looked at me with large pain filled Caribbean eyes and without thinking I punched him in the face so hard he fell to the floor clutching his now bleeding split lip. He looked up at me fear and sadness etched into his big bright green eyes.

"I trusted you Eren, and now you think because we've had sex that im in love with you? You are out of your fucking mind, I never want to see your disgusting face again. Get dressed then get the fuck out." I hissed.

"Is this really just my fault?!" Eren glared as I spun to face him.

"What was that?" I dared him to say it again to tell me its my fault that he fucked me last night.

"After everything you knew I was gay! that never stopped you from touching me and being close to me, last night you begged me to be with you! I couldn't resist because I love you Levi!" I shook my head wanting so badly to hit him again.

"I trusted you." I whispered through gritted teeth. Eren closed his eyes a grim expression on his lips before he spoke again.

"that wasn't trust!" he retaliated as he stood up facing me. "Are you fucking stupid Yeager? Leave! I don't want to see your face for a long fucking time!" I snapped as he nodded swallowing hard.

"yeah, okay, don't worry ill stay out of your way." Eren stated softly as he gathered his clothes and walked out of the room. I turned towards the bathroom slamming the door and locking it as I entered. I limped into the shower washing away the disgusting remnants of last night's activities, Id also have to burn my favorite comforter. Fucking Eren Yeager… I banged my fist on the wall my mind was a mess. Hes my best friend, why would he do this ? He told me he loved Erwin, not me why couldn't it be anyone but me? Ill never forgive him!

I felt the tears stream down my cheeks as I gently banged my head against the wall of the shower. I was so stupid the signs were all there but I ignored them. When I got out of the shower Eren was gone and I was alone. I went to the guest room not wanting to be in that room anymore and curled into the clean blankets reveling in the lemon scent that filled my nose. I knew I had school today but I couldn't bring myself to even move or go so I stayed in bed for the next two weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally when Monday rolled around I knew I couldn't skip anymore days, it would be annoying to have to run into Eren at school but I no longer have a choice. I got out of the guestroom which I had made my temporary room and grabbed some clothes using the bathroom in the hall to shower.

I refused to go in my room… if I did, what Eren and I did would become real, it cant become real. After dressing in a black long sleeve v-neck tshirt and some red skinny jeans before lacing up my combat boots. I grabbed my backpack and went to my black mustang driving to school. I turned the heat up feeling chills, my heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. I was scared to see Eren again after what happened, it wasn't like he hadnt tried to contact me. I picked up the phone once when he called begging for forgiveness but it ended by him saying his feelings had only gotten stronger so I hung up. After that he didn't call back and I didn't bother to think about it. I sighed sitting in the parking lot for 5 minutes before I got the nerve to actually walk in the school. When I entered I was greeted by a loud scream that almost made my ear drums burst.

"LEVI~" fucking Hanji, I sighed.

"what shitty glasses?" I said as she fell into step with me her arm wrapping around my neck.

"Wheres Eren, you two have been gone for the past two weeks?" I looked up at her trying and failing at hiding my shock.

"Erens been skipping too?" I asked softly feeling fear settle in the pit of my stomach as she nodded.

"We all thought he was with you." Hanji said as she waved at Petra who was standing across the hall.

"Why would he be with me!" I hissed defensively glaring at the girl whose arm fell away from me.

"whoa there, Jesus, isn't he your best friend?" My face flushed out of anger and shame at the way I just yelled at Hanji.

"he probably has the flu or something." I said dismissing the topic completely as she and I walked towards first hour chemistry. The day dragged on and on many people asking me where Eren was and I just wanted to kick the shit out of all of them but sadly that's not an option. I will admit it was boring at lunch we all sat down and Eren seemed to be the topic of interest being as he had disappeared completely. What I wanted to do was just ignore this and pretend I didn't know Eren but I know I cant. But that doesn't mean im not still fucking pissed because believe me I am. I sighed softly giving into my worries and deciding to go check his house after school just to make sure he was perfectly okay. As well as get all those assholes off my back who keep asking about him. I got in my Mustang once more driving to Erens apartment standing outside the door contemplating on whether I was ready to see him. I took a deep breath calming my erratic heart before hesitantly placing my knuckles against the door and knocking on it.

"O-oi! E-EREN OPEN UP ITS LEVI!" I shouted outside the door hating myself for how weak I sounded, but not a single sound followed my words. I sighed rattling the knob before realizing the pile of accumulated mail at the door.

"EREN! I WANT TO TALK" I screamed one more time before huffing irritated as I got back in my car trying not to feel anything at the thought of him disappearing. I don't know why I feel so anxious, im mad but at least he should text someone and let them know hes alright. I got home dropping my bag at the door and before I know it I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. I ignore the tears and go to wash my clothes for tomorrow when I see it.

Erens favorite tan wings of freedom hoodie the one from that night. My hands trembled as I reached for it slowly bringing it close to me as I cling to it wetting it with my tears, I run to my guest room and curl into the hoodie. My heart was aching, _what if something happened to that brat? What if he did something to himself because I turned him down._ I squeezed my eyes shut letting the immense feeling of sadness course through my veins until I wanted nothing more to get drunk and forget. I wanted to forget what he did to me, I wanted to forget the look on his face when I hit him.

I hugged the hoodie tighter, _Just because im mad doesn't mean I wanted him to evaporate off the freakin earth._ I felt so helpless because despite him being my best friend I couldn't help but realize how little I knew about him, I had no idea where he went or where he could go. After everything we did that, that didn't mean I never wanted to talk to him ever again.

 _Is it really just my fault_? his voice rang though my mind making me grit my teeth. _He was right, he wasn't the only one to blame, I'm just as guilty as he is._ The look on his face when he told me that really stung, it almost broke my heart.

"WHY CANT YOU JUST SHOW YOUR GODDAMN FACE SO I CAN FORGIVE YOU ALREADY YOU IDIOT!" I sobbed into the hoodie as I gripped it tightly. _Wait… would I really just forgive him after what he did to me? Does that mean I wanted him to do that to me? I mean this is usually how it goes between Eren and I, he does something to piss me off and gives me a few days to cool off then follows me around like a puppy until he earns my forgiveness. How long has it been like this?_ I wonder as I close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep, my dreams plagued with nightmares. The days continued to pass and I went to Erens house every day for the next two weeks. I sat in class next to Hanji furious and angry that he hasn't come back hasn't said a word to anyone and im tired of it. Ive tried calling his phone but its been off this whole time. More and more people continued to ask about him and I had no answer to give them. Maybe that's what made me feel worse. I had gone to Erens house this morning and he still wasn't home, I was too frustrated to even work on anything so I went to check to see if he was home, even though I knew he wouldn't be. _Ive never felt such a sense of loss before, I didn't think it would hurt this bad for Eren to just up and disappear._

I felt my heart breaking as I drove up to his house again for the second time today. I got out of the car sighing softly not even knowing why I bother if hes just going to be gone again. I walk to his door not bothering to knock as I grasp the door knob slowly turning it. _Its open?_ I opened the door quickly running inside to see Eren sitting on the floor packing up his things. Eren looked up at me surprised dropping the books he had been packing up.

"You asshole! where have you been hiding, huh, brat?!" I growled at him walking up to grab him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you talking about I wasn't hiding!" he scoffed shaking his head as he looked at the floor.

"Then why didn't you call me or text me?" That pissed him off, he glared pushing me off of him so I'd let go of his shirt. I stumbled back as Eren stood up to face me.

"Call you? Text you? now why the fuck would I do that? You are the one who said you didn't want to see me or be near me. Why would I try to get a hold of you when all I wanted was to cut all ties with you?"

I felt something snap within me at his words, _he didn't ever plan to speak to me again. He wanted nothing to do with me…_ I bit back the tears threatening to spill as my chest began to ache.

"why are you here anyways? I thought you never wanted to see me again?" he accused softly running a hand through his chocolate hair making it spike in all directions and normally I would have laughed but right now I couldn't.

"Im here because you havent been at school!" I hissed.

"because id end up running into you Levi and I don't think I could stand that anymore! I cant, I don't want you to hate me more…" he whispered broken as I stood there speechless.

"I made up my mind to never see you again and I'm going to move in with my stepsister Mikasa and go to college with her. Im only here to pack up my things before I leave. why the hell are you here, your fucking timing sucks." I looked at the ground swallowing hard.

"You're cruel. You just up and disappear when I say anything, it's like fucking black mail." his head shot up and his Caribbean orbs narrowed on me.

"what?" Eren questioned softly all his anger leaving him instantly.

"ITS BLACKMAIL ASSHOLE!" Erens eyes lit up almost as if a light was shining behind them illuminating them from the inside out.

"Is my disappearing something I can blackmail you with Levi?" my face flushed instantly as I understood the words I just spoke.

"is there a problem with that!" I hissed as he raised his hands in surrender shaking his head.

"you disappeared without telling me anything, did you really think that I wouldn't feel anything?!" I growled as the angry tears ran down my cheeks. He grabbed my hand in his, I instantly felt his warmth radiating around me. slowly inching closer as he wiped my tears away he hugging me tightly. He held me close and I let his warmth comfort me as I clung to him my tears spilling on to his neck.

"im sorry Levi." he whispered as he placed his hand on the back of my head holding me as tightly as he could.

"d-don't leave without telling me, please." I begged hiding my face in the curve of his neck.

"im so sorry, I wont ever make you worry like that again." he declared pulling back to look into my eyes and before I knew it his gentle lips were on mine.

My heart sped, _in no way am I gay but Erens kiss is intoxicating, he tastes like mint and lemon and god it tastes so good._ Somehow my hands ended up wrapping around his neck gripping his broad shoulders as I tugged on a hand full of chocolate hair on the back of his neck. It was so soft to the touch as well as silky, our mouths molded together roughly as he slammed me back against his house door. I don't know what got into me but all I knew was that I wanted Erens body against mine his lips all over me. I pulled off his jacket throwing it to the side as I let my hands run up Erens beautiful body. I don't want to stop our kisses are making my mind falter all rationality leaving me and I was glad when Erens hands wrapped around my thighs pulling me up so our bodies fit together like a puzzle.

His kisses were desperate and rough almost as if he was scared that I would push him away, so he was taking what he could in advance. "Eren." I moaned my fingers tightening in his hair as his lips trailed to my neck as he nipped and sucked on it.

"Levi." when my name left his lips it felt different it excited me, I know I care about Eren maybe I don't love him but with the way things feel right now… I think I might be able to. He kissed me once more but this kiss was gentle and oh so sweet. He leaned his forehead on mine. His large bright green eyes held so many emotions, I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes feeling his shallow breaths on my lips.

"I can't guarantee that this is going to work, or even that I will end up feeling a fraction of what you feel for me, but I can try, Eren." the look on his face was one of pure joy as he set me back on the ground and hugged me tightly.

"Oi brat don't get any ideas we go at my pace." Eren nodded vigorously making me smile softly and lean into his touch. I laid my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my raven hair playing with my undercut.

"does this mean we are boyfriends?" I blushed at the word hiding my face in his warm chest I gently nodded as he squeezed me tighter. I gripped his shirt tightly looking up to meet his beautiful green eyes one last time.

"I need to call Mikasa and tell her im staying and I have to go to school tomorrow." Eren grinned as he grabbed his cell phone dialing his stepsister. He sat on the couch and I sighed softly following him.


End file.
